EC002/Read
Riki's POV : ~At Yuki's Restaurant and his house at the same time~ I wonder who's that girl we just met before, she doesn't seems familar to me but she seems to know me. But... "Riki! Riki! Riki!" I've already started to hearing voice, that voice looks like is Sumi's, Wait it is! "Riki!" shouted Sumi who's sat beside me, "Sumi" . "You've finally come to senses, do you know I've shouted you for a lots of time." said Sumi who looks exhausted. "Sorry" I apologized to her, then Yuki asked, "Hey, Riki do you are paying attention?" "HHehe~" I laugh while scratch my head which make Yuki, Kaito, Grizz, Simon and Sumi sweatdroped. "*Cough* Let's start again. I have received a message from Rory and she said she wanted us to go to WBMA after a few minutes later." explained Yuki. "But why so sudden? Isn't like Rory to want us to WBMA immediately if something happens." said Kaito who crossed his arms and raised one side of his eyebrows. "Yeah, maybe there's something important wanted to tell us." said Grizz and Yuki nodded and said "Yup! So we don't need to be so concern about it just eat our foods and go to WBMA." We all nodded while Yuki him still eating his foods on the table which made me sweatdroped. Yeah, just like Yuki said but still.... I still wondering that pretty and mysteries girl, and also why Rory wants us to go WBMA, well after Dragold passed away we always train in the WBMA when we want to but this different. I wonder what is it? ~A few minutes later~ ~At the WBMA~ We finally arrived to WBMA, we went in and go to the place where we all trained. When we arrived to the training room, we saw Samuru and the other. (only the characters of Crossfire except Asuka, Rudy and Alba) "Samuru!" I called him, and Samuru heard it gives a nod then a old man comes in with Rory, no one less than Mr.Takakura. "Looks like everyone here, Rory. " said Mr Takakura to Rory gives a nod and said, "Now let's start." "Rory, may I ask? Why you called us here? Is something important to tell us?" said Kaito, we nodded and take a breathe well we're nervous at that time. Rory says "Well, do you all remember the Exhibition Tournament yesterday?" "YEAH" we are answered and give Rory a nod. Dracyan then asks "Why you asked?" , and Rory answers "Chrome City. Is a city that we didn't contact with. Chrome City is mysteries place that even WBMA doesn't know it too. We only know that all the b-shots in the Chrome City are all using b-damans that have emblems and-" Rory didn't finish her sentence and with a sad face, which made us worry. "Rory?" I spoke out then Rory said "Oh! Sorry I must be zone out, just what I've said they are all using b-damans with emblems and--" "And?" , "Well, oneday you will know." said Granpa Takakura that's made us froze out and sweatdroped. "We WBMA also send a request to the Symphony Company for a special supporter." said Rory. A special supporter? just like Sumi. "Ohoh! And they have accept it." said Granpa Takakura, our eyes were wided and get excited wonder who's the special supporter? I can't wait ! "Mystery!" "Rory, When the special supporter will come?" asked Yuki, and Rory said "Today. She's has just arrived this morning." "Eh?!?!" we all freaked but still can't wait to see her. Her? She's a girl? "KISAH?! She?! A girl?!! I'm out of here!" shouted Simon who's afraid of girls, when Simon try to escape he was pulled back by Grizz and Gunner who are not letting him escape. Haha, poor Simon. "Please come in." said Rory, we all keep quite to see who's the supporter. When the girl comes in, we all surprise, our eyes were wide out because the girl we saw is the girl that we met yesterday. It can't be wrong, she's has long blue hair which kept in a large ponytail, ruby red eyes and a pretty face. She's really the girl we met yesterday. "Hey! Riki, isn't that the cute girl we just met yesterday? whispers Yuki who's blushing with me, Samuru, Kaito, Grizz, Gunner while pushing his elbow to my back. That's hurt! But still kinda mystery, we just met yesterday then we meet again, it might be fate. "*Giggles*Let's me introduces to you, this is Rinne Utau-san. She's the special supporter of Symphony Company." said Rory, "Nice to meet you. *Smile*" said Rinne Utau-san. "OH~" we all amazed. "Rinne" I said, "Utau" said Samuru. "Riki" said Dracyan, "Samuru" said Dravise (who said in a teasing tone). "Now then, you all please pratice as usual." said Rory. "OH!" we all agree with our hands raised up. We all practice separately, in tag, 3 on 1 or 1 on 1. Because there's only 4-5 feature battle machine, we take turns. The b-shots in battles we have : 1. Grizz versus Gunner on Surge Strike 2. Kaito versus Basara on Vertigo Spin 3. Novu versus Reggie on DX Break Bomber 7 4. Hugo versus Derek on Meteor Bomber "Ahah!!! Go Thunder Bearga!" shouted Grizz and then Gunner replied "Ahaha! We won't lose too!" Meanwhile " Hymp! Looks like you've improved!" " Hehe! All thanks to Riki, Yuki and you too!" and on the other side which we each made a sweatdrop. " ROAR!! ROAR!! THE ONE WHO'S GONNA WIN THIS BATTLE IS ME AND LEO!!" " TIGER REJECT! THE ONE WHO'S GONNA WIN IS ME!!!" "Haha", "Those boys" said Yuki with us by his sides. "Alala,Utau-san. What do you think about everyone here?" asked Rory. "Just called me Rinne, Rory we are friends aren't we?" said Utau-san and Rory said "Oh! Yes Rinne-san." "Not need for the -san, Rory but if you don't used to it, you don't need to hard on yourself." said Utau-san. " *Nod* Now then I will gonna go to grandfather there so you all please be good to each others." said Rory and she go away to the door from us while Utau-san waves her hand to Rory. Then three of us, me, Samuru and Yuki looked at Utau-san, "Ano-" I wanna asked her about yesterday, why she suddenly disappeared. "I'm very sorry for yesterday, Riki Ryugasaki-san." Utau-san apologized. "a...No. Not at all" I replied in a nervous tone "But.." "But-what Rki Ryugasaki-san?" asked Utau-san, "Did Utau-san came to see the Exhibition Tournament yesterday?" I asked her I just hoped I do not seeing things. You know, is crazy. "Yes, I did." she answered and I was relieved that wasn't an imagination. "Ano... Utau-san- " I wanna ask her if she a b-shot. "Just call me Rinne, Riki." said Rinne, "Um!" I gives her nod. "Rinne, I wanna ask you, are you a b-shot?" I asked her. She saked her head that means that she's not but why she accepted to be special supporter? "Rinne" I called then Rinne looked at me and said "What Riki?" "Rinne if you're not a b-shot then why you accepted to be the special supporter?" I asked her then a smile on her face and answered "Because it something to do." I made a sweatdrop along with Dracyan and Yuki because I thought only Granpa Takakura could say this. "Mystery~" Then Kaito them who just finished their battles just now and come to Utau-san. "Nene! Rinne how much do you know about b-damans?" asked Kaito and Rinne answered "Everything." Answered it in a confident tone. "Hoho! Aren't you confident in yourself?" said Grizz in a tease tone. "Nope." Rinne replied it still in a confident tone looks like she don't relized that they are teasing her. "Let's try about your knowledge about B-daman." said Gunner and Rinne nodded. I kinda feel excited you know. "I ask you what is the name and difference of Bison's core?" questioned Gunner then Rinne answered "The core of your b-daman, Bison is Burst Core. The difference of it and the other cores is there's no spring in its Trigger, which is where its gimmick comes in; a special extension, the Bison Grip, allows the user to pull and push the Trigger to fire marble with the strength in his arm. It uses the same type of body shell as spin. " in a confident tone. We all wided our eyes that she's able to know Bison's core so much I wonder if she knows other. "Correct! Aren't you good!" said Gunner and Rinne smiles back then is Derek's turn to ask Rinne. "TIGER-TURN! Now my turn to ask you!" asked Derek and Rinne nodded back as a ok. "TIGER-QUIZ! What's type of my Tigare *holding Tigare in front of Rinne* and-gives me two answers that what parts of my Tigare can fused with other two b-damans named the b-damans too!" questioned Derek, that's a long question and it maybe tough for her. But Rinne puts a confident smile on her face and answers "The type of your b-daman, Tigare is a hybrid type b-daman of control and rapid fire. The two parts of Tigare that can fused with other b-damans are the head part and arm parts of Tigare. The two b-damans that Tigare can fused with are Dragren and Raydra." "OH~" We all amazed that she able to put it off, "TIGER-CORRECT!! You're good!" said Derek who gives her a thumb up. She smiles back. "Oho~ Looks like Novu isn't the genius, now then is my turn to ask you." said Dragren and Rinne replied "Go on." "There will be three questions if you all answer it correct I will admit that you're genius too. First, what is my core and its features?" asked Dragren. Whoa, three answers? It will be tough even for us but Rinne doesn't seem afraid it instead she smiles in a confident face I bet that she knows the answer. Rinne answers "Novu. The core of your b-daman, Dragren is Assault Core and the core is grey and features four, yellow "claws" to straighten the shot and so the Emblem Shields can connect to form a Barrel. It has been described as "combining Power and Control" in its mechanism. The gold Trigger is also slightly elongated, with a triangular protrusion and curved surface for better precision. Assault shares a common body shell with Kreis Raydra's core." "Oh!" said Dragren and Novu said "You pretty good, now my turn to ask you. Is ok right Dragren?" "Of course!" replied Dragren who's in Novu's hand. Then Novu puts a confident face on his face too and asked "The second question will be what modes are made when the emblem shelds are use and what's the shields are placed when the mode are created?" questioned Novu. Rinne answered it just after Novu finished his question, "There's will be four modes be created when you puts the emblem shields on Dragren's body and the modes are , , and last. When is in , the shields will form a two-sided Barrel in front of the Assault Core, straightening shots. In , the shields will attach to the rear pegs of the Dragren Legs 2 for strengthened backside stabilization for Tune-Up Gear support and such. In the shields will create an extra Sight between the Dragren Head 2's back horns for new opportunities in Accuracy. At last for all, in the shields will connect to the Studs in order to form "wing stabilizers" like Strike Dragren's Sniper Mode and for emblem charge." "Whoa~" we all surpised that she was able to answer it but still there's one more answer and the Novu's the one who questioning. I kinda feel worry for her, then someone called me "Riki!" I turn my head at looked who's calling me, it was Samuru. He asked me "What's wrong Riki?" , "Nothing just I- Rinne's good and I wonder if she plays b-daman she will be awesome." I replied and Samuru said in a soft tone while he is blushing a little? if he's? "Yeah~" "This is final question, I amazed that Rinne-san you were able to answer it fully correct it but..." said Novu and Dragren contiuned it "But this question is tough and answer it if you can." Rinne still remain confident and smile on her face said "Gives your best but there won't happen because I have- *pointed her head which means her brain or memory* " "Oh~" said Dragren, "The last question, if there's nine emblem shields placed on dragren's body what form is it?" Rinne answered without hesitations, " If there are nine Emblem Shields are obtained, a form of it is known as "Ultimate Dragren". Through the aforementioned Emblem Shields, they cover every possible position on the figure. 2 for Barrel Mode, 2 for Stabilizer Mode, 1 for Sight Mode and 4 for Emblem Charge Mode (extra two connect to the Studs of the Arm Parts). Due to this, it allows all four Modes to be emulated at once. As a result, Control is combined with Stabilization, Sight and the eCharge configurations." "WHOA!~" we are amazed that she's really put it off. Then a familar voice, "Hohoho! How about it? Their special surporter?" is Granpa Takakura along with Rory. "Rory, granpa takakura!" They nodded, Granpa Takakura said "Utau-kun is good at memorizing. Isn't it?" Memorizing? So that's why she's know alot of the b-damans she's already memorized it. "Mystery~" "Rinne-san, the plane has prepared you can ready to go back to Chrome City." Rory said, wait she's already going back to the city that's quick. "Wait, you're already going back? That quick?" asked Kaito, "Yeah." Rinne replied. "Then what about the special supporter job? You're gonna decline it?" asked Hugo. "No. Rinne-san gonna go back to Chrome City because she's already fully finished her job today now she won't related to WBMA and not a special surporter anymore." answered Rory. "What does that mean Rory?" I asked, Rory replied "Well, when Rinne-san just arrived to WBMA, she's already prepared the documents about the B-damans in Chrome City. *She pointed the corner of the room where a pile of documents are placed* " We each made a sweat-drop, "Hohoho! She's a energetic girl, isn't she?" said Granpa Takakura. But still is too bad that Rinne gonna go back to her home, "Don't worry, I might come back to see you all." said Rinne. "Really?!" I shouted, which I embarassed and the other laughs. " *Smile* Or you can come and visit to Chrome City. " said Rinne who's just standing infront of the door. "Um! We will!" I waved to her and she do the same too. "Riki! Its our turn." said Dracyan because we're going to battle with Samuru on DX Break Bomber 7. "Let's do it! Dracyan!" Dracyan's shot pushes three green block away and Samuru does the same too! "AH!!!!~~" ~Meanwhile Rinne on the plane~ Rinne's POV I was sitting near the window waiting the plane to takes off back to my home, Chrome City. Then my phone rang. ???? (Male) : Hello Rinne, what's do you think about the dragons and their wielders? Rinne : Fine in your case but mine is-- *smirk* they still naive and- they still haven't passed any trials or task that will come in the future. ???? (Male) : Really but don let your guard down, they will improved, evolved you know. Rinne : I won't , but what's is the objective of your? ???? (Male) : You will know when the timing is right, Rinne. Rinne : Ok, chairman. Then chairman hang on the call and I looked out of the window where Rory's standing and waving her hand. I do the same to her a sign of Farewell and the plane took off. --meanwhile-- there's two statues/elements in one of the ruins of Chrome City are shinning ♦'The statue/element of the white dragon of life and light ' ♦'The statue/element of the white dragon of destruction' Preview: Kamon: No time no see Riki! Actually I'm hosting a cross fire tournament outside Crestland. Do you guys free to come? Riki: Kamon! A cross fire tournament?! Of course we come! Misuru: Ka-Kamon! Riki! I have something to tell you guys is-- *In a panicked tone* Riki & Kamon: EH?!?! A NEW BLACK DRAGON TYPE B-DAMAN?!?! Kamon: And who is this cool guy singing on the microphone? Together: Next Time Emblem Charge! B-Fight! Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series